The Search for the Saiyan's
by Second Commander Laura
Summary: Laura and Kadeta always wondered if Mirai Trunks and Vegeta were real...they finally get to have there chance.....
1. Chapter 1

Laura and Kadeta always wondered if there was life somewhere beyond Earth. Laura was 21, and just finished college. She had dark brown hair with lilac streaks. Laura's eyes changed color with her different mood, but most of the time when she's happy they are a dark purple. Laura was also 5"6, and had tanned skin with a well fit body. Kadeta was Laura's best friend. She was 24, with dark black hair with blue streaks on the top, and purple on the bottom, and her eyes changed color with her mood just like Laura's, but today they were bright green. She was 5"4, with fairly light skin and also a very fit body. They were both single and always wondered if there favorite lovers Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were really out there somewhere, and if they could get in touch with them.

It was another peaceful summer day in the mountains. Laura and Kadeta were done with their daily spar, and were relaxing under the shade of a huge willow tree. For the past couple of days, Laura was always in deep thought, and Kadeta always wondered what Laura was thinking. Kadeta was finally fed up, today was the day she would find out why her friend was like this.

"Laura" Kadeta said turning towards her friend. Laura continued to stare straight ahead at the sky. "Hello, Earth to Laura." Kadeta raised her voice to snap Laura out of her trance. Even with her voice raised, Laura didn't even budge. Growling, Kadeta pushed her harshly back into the tree.

"Oww" Laura said glaring at Kadeta. "Why did you do that Kadeta?"

"Do you know how long I've been trying to get your attention?"

"You were?" Kadeta glared right back at Laura. "Oh….hehe sorry." Laura rubbed her head one last time before shifting her position under the tree.

"Laura what is with you?" Kadeta said with a concerned voice. "You have been so deep in thought for the last couple of days. What's wrong?"

"Kadeta, you ever think their out there?" Laura replied staring back at the sky.

"What are you talking about?"

"Vegeta and Trunks" Laura said turning her head back towards Kadeta. "Do you think somehow their out there somewhere, and we just don't know it?"

"Well of course I do" Kadeta said crossing her arms in front of her. "I think about that all the time. Everyday I think about if there was a possibility that I could be with Vegeta."

"Well let's go find them, just you and me" Laura said smiling. "Tell me something Kadeta, do we really belong here? We already know that were not normal, I mean what normal people have tails? Were better off being with them, then staying here."

"Laura, your crazy, but your right" "But how in the world are we supposed to get to them?"

"We take a spaceship" Laura said still smiling.

"That's really great Laura, but how in the world are we supposed to get a spaceship?"

"We threaten the scientist's to build one." "Or I could just build one, which ever you want, its fine."

"I think you building one will be a lot better then going to the scientist's" "There going to think were crazy, but that first idea of threatening them would have been awesome."

"I know" Laura said smirking. "Let's start right now, we can go back to the house and I'll start building."

"Laura take a look at the sky" Kadeta said turning Laura's head. "The sun's going down. Were better off getting a good night's rest, and starting early tomorrow morning."

"I guess so" Laura said disappointed. "Well I'm hungry, let's go make dinner. I'll race ya."

"Ok Laura" Kadeta said laughing, and raced Laura back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Kadeta woke up the next morning, she could hear Laura working on the spaceship. Kadeta yawned, and slowly got out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom, and splashed water on her face to wake her body up more. After she put on her daily red spandex training suit, Kadeta walked downstairs and into the kitchen where the aroma of her food was already on the counter. :Jeez..she's already outside and made breakfast. What time did she get up: Kadeta ate her breakfast while humming to a song she knew since she was young. When she finally found Laura outside, she was underneath what looked like a half done spaceship. The radio was blasting with alternative rock.

"Laura, how long have you been out here?" Kadeta turned the music down so she could hear her.

"Since the crack of dawn" replied Laura underneath the mass metal of the spaceship.

"Laura how is it that you're already half way done with the spaceship, when you've only been out here for four hours?"

"You should know me by now Kadeta" replied Laura. Kadeta could tell that Laura was smirking, even though she couldn't see her face. "it was like I was born to build things, and plus I'm not normal."

"That your not" said Kadeta chuckling. "Why don't you take a break?"

"No!" Laura said finally showing her body. "I will not stop till I finish this."

"You really want to do this huh?" said Kadeta with an amused face.

"Yeah I really do" said Laura "I really want to find out if I can be with Trunks. And even if there not real, it's worth the trip."

"I understand, and agree with u all the way" "Well since your not going to be taking a break any time soon, I'm going out for a little while. The fridge is empty, and I want to start to stock up plenty of food for the trip."

"Alrite Kadeta" said Laura rolling back underneath the spaceship. "I'll see you later." Kadeta floated into the air, and took off towards class.

Later on that night, Kadeta returned back to the house with 10 capsules full of food, some for them, and the rest for the spaceship. Since she had a great sense of vision in the dark, Kadeta could see the massive spaceship in front of her. :Damn she really did finish the whole thing: Kadeta continued to walk pass it, and into the house.

"Laura, I'm back" yelled Kadeta.

"I'm in the kitchen Kadeta." Kadeta closed to door and went into the kitchen where Laura was having a cup of coffee.

"Did you just finish that just now?" asked Kadeta taking the capsules out of her pocket..

"No, I'd say about an hour ago" said Laura taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well I got plenty of food to stock the spaceship.

"That's good, I should go put them all away." "Want me to show u the inside of the ship?"

"Sure" Kadeta followed Laura outside and in front of the spaceship. Laura pressed a red button towards the bottom of the ship. A hissing sound was followed while the door came down. Laura walked forward and climbed up into the ship. The was two chairs to sit on up front, once for the passenger, and Laura's seat, since she was the one who was going to flying the ship. Kadeta followed Laura down a corridor where there was a mini kitchen. Next to the kitchen on the right, where beds for the both of them. Also, all the way in the back was the gravity room, so the both of them could train as they wander in space.

"So what do u think Kadeta?" asked Laura as she sat in her chair up front.

"Pretty amazing Laura." "I don't think those scientist could of came any where close to what you just built."

"I know there out there Kadeta." "We just have to find them."

"I know Laura." "We will find them, don't worry. Now let's go back inside and get some rest, we leave bright and early tomorrow." Laura nodded her head and shutted down the ship as the walked outside and back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laura was the first one to wale up the next morning. It was once again the crack of dawn, and she couldn't sleep anymore. Laura thought about waking Kadeta up, but she knew how her friend was in the mornings, so she just let her sleep for another hour. In the mean time, Laura got together everything that herself and Kadeta didn't pack the night before, and placed them all in capsules. Laura didn't realize that just packing everything took up a whole hour. :Gotta go wake up Kadeta: When Laura returned to Kadeta's room, she was still in the same spot, all curled up in her bed.

"Kadeta come on, time to wake up" Laura said shaking her shoulders. Kadeta didn't even budge. "Come ob Kadeta, don't make me be cruel this morning."

"Five more minutes Laura" mumbled a very sleepy Kadeta, who didn't like anyone to disturb her morning sleep.

"No you got to get up now" "We have to get going" Kadeta continued to sleep, and ignore Laura's wishes. :I told her not to mess with me today: Laura pulled back the covers and picked up Kadeta. She headed over to the bathroom and placed her in the tub. Then very carefully, Laura turned the water on to freezing cold, and ran downstairs as quickly as possible.

"LAURA, I'M GOING TO KILL U!" could have been heard through out the whole mountain side. A couple of minutes later, Kadeta came downstairs with warm clothes, and wet hair to the kitchen with the cruelest glare anyone could give in there life.

"Hey it's your own fault" Laura said drinking her morning coffee. "I told u not to mess with me this morning. You know how much I want to get going."

"Yeah but you didn't have to do that" Kadeta said making coffee for her self.

"Well how else was I going to wake you up" "Can we just go now? I want to get away from here so bad"

"Alrite, alrite…sheesh" "Well come on let's go" Laura quickly got up and placed her mug into the sink. Then walked outside to where the spaceship was, with Kadeta right behind her. Laura once again pushed the red button to let the door come down. Once they were inside, Laura walked over to her seat and buckled up. Kadeta did the same a couple of seconds later. Laura pressed a couple of buttons, and the ship started up.

"Ready Kadeta?" Laura saw Kadeta shake her head through the corner of her eye. "Five, four, three, two…one" The spaceship suddenly flew up into the air, and continued to pass through the earth's gravity. Laura and Kadeta were gripping the arms of there seats as the ship flew up faster, finally stopping once the ship hit space. After that, Laura calmed down and asked Kadeta which way she wanted to go.

"Let's just go to the right" "Will find more planets going that way" Laura told the ship, which was voice activated, to go to the right.

"Now, since I'm such a genius with machines, when we reach a planet, the computer will tell us what kind of species are on the planet, so we don't have to go down there and waste more time."

"Sounds good to me" said Kadeta getting up. "If you need me I'll be in the gravity room."

"Wait, I'll come with you, I could use a good spar." Laura to the back of the ship where the gravity room was. She typed in the code to open the door, and walked inside with Kadeta following her. Once the door was shut, Laura went up to the gravity panel, and raised the gravity to 300 that of earth's. Kadeta walked off a bit and got into a fighting stance. Laura did the same thing and got into her own fighting stance.

"Ready?" said Laura with a smirk.

"Always" Laura powered up a little bit, then charged at Kadeta. Kadeta charged back, but at the last moment went behind her and kicked the back of her neck. Laura went flying, but made a flip and charged back. She got real close, and punched Kadeta in the jaw. Kadeta flipped backwards and kicked Laura in the jaw. Laura dodged, and kicked her in the stomach. Kadeta stumbled back in surprise, but then recovered and threw two fire rings at her. Laura dodged in and out of the fire rings, but they continued to come towards her. Laura threw a ki beam at the rings, but Kadeta made the rings move in her mind and concentrated on the rings hitting Laura. Since Laura wasn't outside, she couldn't use her earth element, but she had been training a lot recently and changed her earth elements to steal. Laura used her mind to make steal rods to protect her from the fire rings. Kadeta grabbed the rings and reabsorbed them. Then she jumped back before charging once again at Laura. Laura used her mind once again to make a steal rod and threw it at Kadeta. Kadeta tried to dodge it, but it was too fast and went through her leg. Kadeta winced and gave a growl before pulling the rod out, and threw it back at Laura. Laura stopped it before it hit her, and made it drop to the ground. Then she charged at Kadeta. Kadeta got out of her line just log enough to escape, and smacked her foot into Laura's face. Laura flew back and hit the wall hard. She growled and got back up to charge at Kadeta. Kadeta chuckled and turned SSJ while fire erupted around her. Laura learned long ago to make every gravity room all element proof. It was the safest way to spar everyday. Laura powered up to SSJ as well and formed steal rods around her. Laura powered up even more, and threw the multiple rods at her. Kadeta dodged the rods, the quickly placed her palms infront of her. Fire started to rotate around her along with water, and black smoke. Laura knew what was coming next, so she braced herself.

"AQUA FIRE SMOKE!" Kadeta released the blast while the black smoke paralyzed Laura. Laura tried to move, but the smoke was preventing her from it. As Laura struggled to move, she used her mind to make one huge rod, and threw it at Kadeta. The rod hit Kadeta's hands that were blocking her, the rod grinded her hands into her stomach. Kadeta managed to throw the rod back at Laura, but she quickly stopped the rod before it hit her. Laura quickly made more rods and threw them one at a time at her.

"I really shouldn't have taught you to control the those elements that one day" Kadeta said while dodging them. Laura and Kadeta continued to spar for a couple more hours till they both ran out of energy, and the spar ended in a tie. As they both walked out of the gravity room, they both went into there rooms to take a nice warm shower. After that, they both got into there beds and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
